This invention relates to improved fluid pouches and associated fluid dispensers. In particular, this invention relates to flexible fluid pouches for holding fluids such as liquid detergents and foodstuffs and having a tortuous discharge outlet passageway. An example of a flexible pouch of this nature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,245. The pouch disclosed in this patent has an outlet passageway having a serpentine geometry such that fluid is prevented from freely flowing out of the pouch but can be expelled using hand or finger pressure.
A drawback to these fluid pouches are that they are prone to leaking a small amount of residual fluid in use when being handled and while this is no doubt advantageous for many applications, there are other applications where this is not desirable. Leakage also poses a problem particularly when removing empty or near empty pouches containing a small amount of residual fluid which can spill causing a mess.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a fluid pouch which will not expel fluid under hand or finger pressure alone when the pouch is opened and requires pressure to be applied to the pouch using a mechanical compression means to expel liquid therefrom.